


Sky Blue Eyes [Donald Na X OC X Kingsley Kwan]

by Shuichi_Akai



Series: Weak Hero [7]
Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Action, Dimension Travel, Dimensional Travel, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fighting, Gen, High School, Isekai, Love, Manhwa, Polyamory, Romance, Truck-kun, Webtoon, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: Sora Kirigawa had no luck in love. She expected to be single for the rest of her life, imagining what it'd be like to enter the fictional worlds she read about.She wasn't transported into an anime or manga world. She was transported into the world of Weak Hero, a popular manhwa/Webtoon she loved to read.She thought it'd be best for her to just avoid the main characters. After all, she didn't want to get involved with any fights and was just fine observing and drooling over characters from the sidelines.Well, according to Murphy's Law, "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong."
Relationships: Donald Na/Original Character, Donald Na/Original Character/Kingsley Kwan, Kingsley Kwan/Original Character
Series: Weak Hero [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021081
Kudos: 15





	1. Isekai'd...Err...Daleun Segye'd?

_'I've been isekai'd...'_

Those three (four if you count I've as two) words made up Sora Kirigawa's first thought as she stared up at the boy she had bumped into. 

_'Or should I say that I've been daleun segye'd since it's the Korean translation?'_

The high school boy she had bumped into was a freshman with black hair styled into a manbun and black eyes. But he wasn't just any other boy with black hair and black eyes; no, she _recognized_ him. The boy she had bumped into was Dean Kwan.

"야," Dean asked. "괜찮아?"

 _'I can't understand him,'_ Sora thought. _'Since he's from Weak Hero, which is a manhwa, he's speaking Korean, right? I can only speak Japanese and English. The only way I understood the Korean raws was because I used Google Translate and got rough translations that, combined with the pictures, were clear enough for me to understand what was going on,'_

"I-I'm fine," Sora stuttered out in English, thinking that was what Dean had been asking.

Dean didn't know a lot of English, but he understood those words. As he was about to leave since Sora had confirmed that she was alright, Jake draped an arm over him. "Yo Dean, sorry I'm late!" He noticed that Sora was on the ground, staring up at them. "Hi!"

"I don't think she understands Korean," Dean said. "She said that she's fine in English,"

Jake loved anime and manga. That was no secret. Everyone in Daehyeon, and everyone in the Union, knew of his hobby. Jake had also decided to learn Japanese and surprisingly, it had been the class he excelled the most at in school. Apparently he caught onto the Japanese language pretty quickly.

"Hi there, are you alright?" Jake asked in Japanese.

"Yeah," Sora replied, also in Japanese. "I'm okay. I accidentally bumped into your friend,"

"Sorry about that," Jake apologized.

"No, it was my fault!" Sora claimed. "I was the one who bumped into him. Please tell him I'm sorry,"

Jake relayed the message to him. "He said it's fine. You sure you're alright though?"

"Why would I be?" Sora asked. "I just accidentally bumped into him,"

"You look like you got hit by a truck,"

Sora's first reaction was to slap him, but when she moved her arm, she winced. _'What? Did hurt my arm when I fell?'_ She looked down and gasped when she realized the multiple cuts and bruises along her body. _'What the hell happened!? It really does look like I was hit by a truck!'_

"Uh...do you want me to bring you to a hospital?" Jake volunteered.

"N-No!" Sora shakily stood up and tried to keep a fake smile on. "I'm fine," _'I don't carry Korean won on me and since I can't communicate in Korean, there's nothing I can do! I'm sure even if I could change my US dollars into won, I would only be able to change the cash I currently have on me which won't be enough for a hospital visit! I doubt my bank account would be accessible since this is a fictional world!'_

"You don't look fine," Jake caught Sora as she fell forward."I'm taking you to the hospital,"

"I can't afford it!" Sora told him. "I'm...I'm fine. Besides, you don't know me and I don't know you. You have no reason to help me,"

"Is a reason needed?" Jake asked, quoting Kudo Shinichi from _Detective Conan._ "A lot of people have a reason as to why they kill, but no reason is needed for saving someone,"

Without any warning, Jake carried Sora on his back and began to run to the hospital. During the trip, Sora blacked out.

XXX

Sora awakened in the hospital. _'Ah, it must've been a dream. There's no way I isekai'd/daleun segye'd into the Weak Hero world!'_ She leaned into the bed with a satisfied smile. _'Wait, how_ did _I end up in the hospital?'_ She tried to recall the events of last night.

 _It was late at night. Sora had been craving a midnight snack and had gone out to buy herself something to eat from a nearby convenience store. On her way home, she had seen the bright headlights of a truck heading her way. Normally, she'd ignore it and continue walking as she was on the sidewalk, not the middle of the road. However, she saw the front tires shift and the truck was headed directly towards_ her.

 _Sora quickly began to run in the opposite direction._ 'What the fuck is with that crazy driver!? Why is he trying to kill me!?' _She spared a moment to glance into the front windshield of the truck to look at the piece of shit that was trying to kill her...only to find the driver's seat completely empty._

_That one, quick moment was enough time for the truck to hit her._

_The next thing she knew, she had bumped into a person._

"I must've remembered that wrong," Sora mumbled to herself. "There's no way a truck could drive without a person in the driver's seat. And why would anyone want to kill me?"

The door opened and Jake Ji entered with a fruit basket. "Hey, you're awake! I'll go get the doctor!" He placed the fruit basket on the table next to Sora's bed before quickly running out to get the doctor.

Sora stared at where she had just seen Jake standing. She pinched herself, but she was still in the hospital room. She reached for the fruit basket and tapped it, but it was completely solid. As she saw Jake and the doctor arrive, she knew she had to face the impossible truth.

Truck-kun had killed her, but instead of sending her into her favorite anime or manga, she had been transported to the world of the webtoon/manhwa known as _Weak Hero._

**I used Google Translate so if "Daleu Segye" is the wrong translation of "Another World/Different World" in Korean, I apologize.**

**I plan for this story to be Donald Na X OC X Kingsley Kwan. I want Sora to end up with both of them.**


	2. The Baker

Jake acted as a translator for Sora since she didn't know much Korean. Sora only suffered from bruises and cuts. Thankfully, she had no broken bones or internal injuries. She had apparently fainted earlier from fatigue...and the fact that Jake had been running while carrying her.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Sora asked Jake with an annoyed expression. "I can't afford it,"

"I'll take care of the expenses," Jake assured her. 

_'Right, he makes enough money from the Union commissions to buy expensive clothing brands,'_ Sora recalled. _'Even after paying for Kenny's medical bills, he still has enough to afford a lot of things,'_ "Well, thanks I guess," _'This is awkward...'_

"Where are your parents?" Jake asked. "They must be worried about you,"

Sora looked away at the mention of her parents. "They're...dead..." She whispered. _'Even though it's been years, it still hurts to recall that painful memory,'_

"I'm sorry," Jake apologized. "I didn't mean to cause painful memories to resurface,"

"It's fine," Sora said. _'Jake really does remind me of an anime protagonist. He goes out of his way to help people, as if he has a hero complex or something. If it hadn't been for Manwol Union attacking Kenny, then Jake wouldn't have joined the Yeongdeungpo Union,'_

"So why are you in Korea if you can't speak Korean?" Jake inquired. "Wouldn't it be hard to communicate without a translator? And you look around my age so how are you attending school if you can't understand Korean?"

"I didn't come to Korea of my own free will," Sora sighed. _'He won't believe me if I say that I'm from another world where this one is fictional. Well, he might believe that I've been isekai'd since he's a big anime fan, but his friends and brother won't believe me and will think that I'm crazy,'_

"Were you kidnapped?" Jake's expression darkened. "Who kidnapped you? Were they the ones who hurt you?"

"Yes?" Sora wasn't really sure how to answer that question. _'I mean, Truck-kun technically did take me away illegally by force. He also hit me, which is how I got injured,'_

"I can call the police and they should be able to help you get back home," Jake said.

"It doesn't matter if I'm here or the United States," Sora mumbled. _'Even if I go back to the US, I'm still in the Weak Hero World. Sora Kirigawa doesn't exist in this world. I have no identity, no property, no bank account, no money, and no home. My cousins, my aunt, and my uncle aren't here,'_ "I don't want to waste the police's time, especially since I have nothing there. I'll probably just rebuild my life here,"

"You can't speak, read, or write Korean,"

"Well, I'm sure I'll manage somehow," Sora claimed. "If you don't like the hand that fate's dealt you with, fight for a new one," _'Since this is the Weak Hero World, then the key to getting home will most likely be around this area. Obviously I don't want to get involved in the actual fighting, so I'll just watch the characters from afar if anything. It'll just be like when I read the Webtoon. I'll be fantasizing and fangirling inside my head and never talking about my interests except on social media with complete strangers,"_

Jake smiled. "Maybe there's only a dark road up ahead, but you still have to believe and keep going. Believe that the stars will light your path, even a little bit. Maybe I'll see you around again,"

"Maybe," _'Hopefully not,'_ "Thank you for the help today," _'Though it was rather excessive of him to pay for a complete stranger's hospital bills. Does he feel guilty about it being dirty money?'_

"That's right, I didn't get your name," Jake paused at the doorway. "I'm Jake Ji,"

"I'm Sora Kirigawa,"

XXX

Once Sora was discharged, she immediately began to wander aimlessly around the area. _'I'm doomed. I said I'll manage somehow, but I can't get a job without speaking Korean! I should just return to the US. At least I'd be able to understand the language there,'_ She wandered into a park and plopped down onto a bench. _'I can try to learn at least the basics using my phone, but the battery won't last long enough for me to gain complete comprehension of the basics,'_

Sora's stomach let out a soft growl. "I should go buy something to eat," She was unfamiliar with the area and allowed her feet to wander once more. She stopped when she heard yelling coming from a nearby bakery. She rushed inside and saw that a masked and hooded figure was robbing the bakery at knifepoint.

Once the bag was filled with the money from the register, the robber sought to make a hasty escape. Sora was no stranger to violence and disarmed the robber with a quick back handed slap before easily knocking the robber out. She noticed the scent of blood in the air and saw that the baker had been stabbed in the hand. She rushed over to help apply first aid.

"Thank you for your help," The baker said in English after calling the police.

"How did you know I spoke English?" Sora inquired. "I don't look Korean at all,"

The baker pointed to Sora's phone screen, which showed the website with basic English to Korean translations. "I am fluent in English so we can speak in English if you'd like,"

"I've applied first aid to your hand, but you should still go to the hospital," Sora said. "Err...I hope it's not too much trouble, but could you help translate when I give my statement to the police?" _'I don't want to have any misunderstandings with the police,'_

XXX

Once the police left, Sora silently sighed. She took out a bunch of money from her pocket and stared for a moment before putting them away. _'I was thinking of actually buying something to eat, but now I remember that I only have US dollars and cents. I have a couple yen coins, but I don't have any Korean won with me. Am I gonna have to dig through trash to survive?'_

"Do you want a job?" The baker asked, having seen the foreign currency.

"Yeah, but you know I can't speak Korean," Sora told him.

"I just need someone to help _make_ the pastries," The baker offered. "I'll handle cashiering and give you Korean lessons," 

"I know how to bake," Sora accepted the deal. _'It's good that I have a teacher to help me learn Korean. Some sites aren't completely correct, including translators,'_

"I just need you to fill out the job application form," The baker placed the form on the counter.

Sora filled out the basic information she would be able to provide, such as her name, date of birth, and phone number. The baker helped translate each label for her. But when they got down to address, Sora didn't write anything. "Is my address really necessary?"

"Is something wrong?" The baker questioned with concern. "Do you live in a bad neighborhood? Is your home abusive?"

"It's not that," Sora shook her head. "I..." _'It's not like I can get away with lying about my address,'_ "I don't live anywhere,"

The baker looked at her with pity. "Well, my family and I have a spare bedroom,"

"I can't accept," Sora looked away, feeling embarrassed. "Just the job offer is enough," _'I don't want to be a burden to his family,'_

"You saved me and stopped the person robbing my bakery," The baker told her. "It's not like we constantly have guests over, so the spare bedroom is pretty much always unoccupied,"

 _'This is...too good to be true,'_ Sora thought pessimistically. _'But since I'm pretty much doomed without it, what more do I have to lose if I accept his offer?'_

**Sora's got a job and a place to stay now.**


	3. The Family

"Honey, I'm home," The baker called the cliche line as he entered the house, followed by Sora. "I brought a guest,"

"A guest?" The baker's wife exited the kitchen. "Riz, did you kidnap a teenager!? Where are her parents?"

Sora awkwardly stood there silently. Since they were speaking in Korean, she couldn't understand their conversation.

"She said she doesn't have a home, Amy," The baker, Riz, shrugged. "She's also going to help me bake the pastries since, well, the bakery got robbed and I got stabbed,"

"You got _what!?"_

"It's nothing serious!" Riz showed his bandaged hand to his wife. "Sora here helped stop the robber. Oh, she doesn't understand Korean so I'll be teaching her. She'll be staying in the spare bedroom from now on," He switched from Korean to English. "Sora, this is my wife, Amy"

Sora felt someone grab her hand and looked down to see a five year old boy. "Hi,"

"That's our son, Azure," 

The baker himself was tall with a large figure. Riz had short, curly black hair and azure blue eyes. 

Amy was slim, but also tall. She had long, straight blonde hair that cascaded down her back down to her hips and dark brown eyes.

Azure had short, blonde, curly hair that reached slightly past his ears and azure blue eyes.

 _'Good, it's not the family of any Weak Hero character,'_ Sora thought in relief. _'Since I'm trying to avoid any conflicts between the high schoolers, I should also stay away from their families. I don't want to accidentally roped into any fights. I'm staying close enough to the cast to watch them but not close enough to get involved,'_

XXX

Sora was shown to her room so she could rest while dinner was being prepared. As expected, it was pretty bare minimum. There was a desk, a chair, a drawer, a closet, and a bed. _'I'll have to wait for my first paycheck to buy some new clothes. Mrs. Nam gave me some of her old clothes to use as pajamas for tonight. Maybe I can ask Mr. Nam for help to change my dollars into won,'_

_'How will I get home? I never thought dimensional travel was possible. I always thought about it being a cool concept, but never thought it'd actually happen to me. Truck-kun was supposed to just be a trope often used in isekai anime. He's not supposed to exist in real life. Maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real,'_

She had tried sending texts and calling her family, but none of the messages were able to be delivered and the calls wouldn't go through.

A tiny knock at the bedroom door snapped her out of her thoughts. She opened it and was greeted by Azure. "Sora! It's yummy food time!"

"Thank you for calling me, Azure," Sora smiled and patted the child's head. "Let's go and eat some yummy food then,"

Dinner was lively. The family happily chatted with each other. Not wanting Sora to feel excluded, they also included her in the English conversations. Sora awkwardly gave short simple answers. She didn't want to talk about her past or her family.

_'That's right. What happened to me in the Real World? Did my family ever find my body? Or is this my body and I just mysteriously vanished? What if I actually died and my corpse was taken to the morgue? What if they buried my body or cremated me? What would happen when I return home? Would I just end up actually dying?'_

_'And...my family. They must be saddened. Uncle, Auntie, and my little cousins, Skai, Kai, and Daichi...If I did die, then they must be terrible saddened. If I actually survived and all this is some weird hallucination or dream, or my entire body disappeared and hasn't been found, then they'll still have hope,'_

_'False hope...is a dangerous thing...'_

"Sora, are you alright?" Amy asked. "You became quiet,"

"I'm fine," Sora lied, not wanting to burden them with her thoughts. 

"By the way," Riz inquired. "Which school do you plan on attending?"

Sora raised a confused brow. "School? I can't read, write, or speak Korean,"

"After a week's worth of my lessons, you'll be up to date with enough to attend high school!" Riz grinned.

_'Why do I suddenly feel nervous about these lessons?'_

"Afterwards, you'll take a test to see which school you'll be attending,"

_'With my lack of understanding of the Korean language, I'll be sent to Eunjang unless there's a school worse than that. Wait, Eunjang is an all-boys school. I'll be sent to the worst school that accepts girls,'_

"Tomorrow, I'll teach you the recipes for the baked goods and then we'll start with your first lesson,"

"Sir," Sora said. "I don't have to attend school. I can just help out at the bakery all day once I can communicate with customers better," _'I heard that South Korea's got the most rigorous education system out of all the countries,'_

"You shouldn't shirk your education," Amy scolded. "I'm sure you'll do fine,"

XXX

Baking was nice and relaxing. Sora's mastered the recipes and finished each batch without a single mistake. Once all of the baked goods were placed on the shelves, Riz began to teach Sora how to read, write, and speak Korean.

Korean lessons with Riz was HELL! It was as if it were a boot camp just for knowledge. No, in Sora's opinion, it was worse than a military boot camp. On the first day, she struggled _a lot._ She was given several books for beginners with _many_ sentences for her to translate. Since the bakery wasn't very busy, Riz would correct the sentences Sora had finished translating.

Most of them were wrong.

The door chimed, signaling that a customer had entered. Sora didn't glance up and tried to translate the sentences in the next set of problems.

"Your usual order?" 

"Yes," 

"Coming right up,"

"I didn't know you had a daughter,"

"She stopped someone from robbing my shop. Since she didn't have any place to go, I offered her a place to stay. Since my hand's recovering, I let her do the baking. Sorry in advance if the baked goods taste different,"

Sora ignored their conversation as it was in Korean. She didn't glance up when she heard footsteps too light to be Riz's approach her. She thought that whoever it was, the guy was just walking by her.

"Hello," A male voice greeted in English.

Sora actually fell out of her seat, startled by the fact someone was speaking to her. She looked up and mentally groaned. _'For fuck's sake, my plan was to_ not _interact with any more Weak Hero characters!'_

Standing in front of her was Kingsley Kwan.

**Sora's Korean will improve and she'll eventually be able to have actual conversations with people.**


	4. Kingsley

"Are you alright?" Kingsley asked in English and offered a hand. Since he was a regular at the bakery, he thought that he should introduce himself to Riz's daughter.

 _'Shit. It's Kingsley Kwan. Act calm, Sora,'_ She accepted the help to get up. "I'm fine, thank you. You just startled me,"

"I'm Kingsley Kwan," He introduced himself. "I'm a regular here,"

 _'He speaks English really well,'_ Sora thought. _'I didn't recognize his voice because he existed only in a manhwa. There wasn't any anime adaptation so I had to imagine the characters' voices. He sounds like a mix of the English Dubbed versions of Tsukishima from Haikyuu!! and Kyoya from Ouran High School Host Club,'_

"I'm Sora Kirigawa," She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you,"

"Kingsley's usual order is a loaf of chocolate bread, a loaf of Italian herbs bread, a chocolate cupcake, and two fried apple pies," Riz informed. 

"I'll be sure to remember it," Sora smiled politely. "I'll be baking the pastries until Riz's hand is healed," _'Then I'll probably have to find another job and another place to live since there's no use of me here if Riz is able to do his job,'_ "I hope the taste isn't too bad,"

"I'm sure it will taste just as great," Kingsley told her. "What school do you attend?"

"None yet," She replied. "I still need to work on my Korean before I take the entrance exam. I'll probably end up at the lowest ranked school,"

"You'll do fine," Kingsley reassured her.

"No, I won't," She held up her workbook. "Look at all of my mistakes,"

Kingsley scanned the two pages being shown. "You _are_ improving. You have less mistakes on the second page compared to the first page,"

"I still suck," Sora did enjoy the compliment though.

"I can tutor you," Kingsley offered.

 _'Nope, nope, nope!'_ Sora thought. _'I don't want to get involved with any Weak Hero characters!'_ "Thank you for the offer, but no. I think I'll do just fine with Riz's tutoring,"

"Okay then," Kingsley nodded in understanding. "I'll take my leave then,"

XXX

 _'Why did I offer to tutor her?'_ Kingsley thought as he made his way to Donald's office in Yeouinaru. _'I already have my hands full with school and the Union. Why would I willingly waste my time on someone I barely know?'_ He entered Donald's office without knocking and placed the bag of baked goods on Donald's desk without so much as acknowledging Donald before leaving to head to school. _'It must be because I pity her. Riz did say that she didn't have any other place to go, which is why Sora was staying with him and his family,'_

Donald watched as Kingsley left his office. _'Something's on his mind. He would always knock before entering my office and would greet me. He left without saying a single word to me this time,'_

He took a bite of his chocolate cupcake. _'It's sweeter than normal,'_ He swiped his tongue to get the frosting at the corner of his mouth. _'It's not bad, just different,'_

He took a bite of one of the fried apple pies. _'A bit too much nutmeg, but still palatable,'_

He took a bite of the chocolate bread and melted in his chair. _'This chocolate bread improved greatly. I love the baker's usual recipe, but this is a vast improvement. The baker must've hired someone to help out,'_

He savored each bite, but his thoughts returned to Kingsley's odd behavior. _'I wonder what's bothering Kingsley. Well, as long as it doesn't impact the quality of his work, then I shouldn't waste my time worrying about him,'_

XXX

Sora had finished her lessons for the day. Riz had given her some spending money and suggested she go explore the neighborhood. She stretched her limbs and yawned. _'It's not like I can do much with my very little understanding of the Korean language. I mean, I'm able to read basic words and sentences, but I still need to work on speaking,'_

"Sora," 

Sora turned around to face Kingsley. _'And I just had to bump into Kingsley again,'_ "Hi Kingsley," She attempted to speak in Korean to hear how fluent she sounded. "How are you?" Her pronunciation was quite choppy.

"I'm fine," Kingsley smiled. It was a genuine smile, unlike the forced smiles he had to put on whenever speaking with clients or teachers. For some reason, he didn't feel like putting up an act around her. "And you?"

"I'm fine," Sora tried to mimic what Kingsley had said. _'It looks like he's heading to class,'_ "You be at school?" _'I don't know how to say 'shouldn't' in Korean...'_

 _'Oh right, I was supposed to head to school,'_ Kingsley recalled. "I'm—" _'She looks like she's looking around the city and since she's not fluent in Korean, she might not be able to properly communicate if she has to talk to people. She might be taken advantage of and get scammed,'_ "I actually only had to drop off the baked goods to a friend,"

Sora was silent for a few moments and slowly translated what Kingsley had said in Korean in her head into English. It was a bit tough, but she used some context clues and roughly came to the translation "I drop baked goods to a friend."

"You wearing shirt," Sora didn't know the Korean word for "uniform" and instead opted to point at the Yeo-Il crest on Kingsley's shirt. "You going to school?"

"I don't have to go," Kingsley found himself saying. "I can skip today,"

"Why?"

"To show you around," Kingsley answered. 

Sora shook her head. "You go to school," _'From what I'm understanding, he's saying that he wants to skip school to show me around town? Nope, nope, nope! I am trying to stay away from Weak Hero characters!'_

"But—"

"You go to school," Sora repeated and pointed in the way she hoped Yeo-Il was. "Go to school,"

Now, if any other high schooler spoke to Kingsley in such a disrespectful manner, he'd either ignore them or put them in their place by beating them up. Despite his nerdish appearance, Kingsley was actually strong enough to hold his own in a fight. After all, he was Donald Na's right hand man so he had to have fighting capabilities.

"Okay," Kingsley gave in. "I'll go to school. I'll see you later?"

 _'Oh please no,'_ But to appear polite, Sora smiled. "Okay," _'Fuck,'_

**Finally I have Chapter 4 done.**


End file.
